


Take Two

by 18esundstrom



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, High School, M/M, Multi, no game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18esundstrom/pseuds/18esundstrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sophmore year at Maple Valley High. Karkat Vantas is the new kid. In his film making class he finds out theres an amateur film festival at the end of the year that all the students will be participating in. Karkat gets paired up with none other than John Egbert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day- John

Your name is John Egbert and today is your sophomore year at Maple Valley High.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! You roll over in your bed and slap your alarm clock with a groan. “Ugh. High School.”

The smell of pancakes coming from downstairs makes you fly out of bed. You almost forget to get dressed because they just smell SOOOO good. Gosh, Dad knows how to cook.

“Good morning John!” your Dad cheerfully says.

Between bites of pancake you say “Morning dad!”

“Excited for another year of high school?”

You snort in amusment and end up choking on some pancake. You cough it back up and say “yeah right” with a chuckle.

On the counter, your phone starts to buzz meaning Dave is here to pick you up. “Got to go dad. Love you!”

You grab up your backpack and rush out the door and down to Dave’s car. You open the back seat and pile in next to Rose. “Sup Egderp.” Dave nonchalantly says.

Jade turns around from her seat in shot gun and happily asks “Are you ready for another year of torture?” you laugh and say “Well, it won’t be torture for all of us, especially Rose now that her and Kanaya are dating.”

Jade’s face lights up and she says “Ohhhh! Yeah! Gosh I’m so forgetful. How are things going anyways?”

Rose just smiles and politely says “Very well. Kanaya is an extremely pleasant person.”

Dave groans in the front seat and asks “What do you guys even do when you hang out?”

Rose smirks and decides to tease him a little. “Make out and have pillow fights in our bras.”

You laugh at the disgusted and intrigued face Dave made. He quickly regains his composure and casually says “Cool.”

Jade starts bouncing in her seat “Eeeeek! We’re here! I’m so excited!” Sometimes you swear she’s got the attention span and energy of a dog.

“Alright crew, pile out.” You open your door and climb out.

The four of you meet up with Dave’s bro, Dirk, and his friends Jane, Roxy and Jake. Dave and Dirk instantly fist bump, Jade and Jake start babbling on about plants and guns. Rose and Roxy gossip and giggle to each other about everything. That leaves you and Jane. “Hey Jane! How was your summer?” you ask happily.

She smiles at you and says “Pretty good! I raised some money to buy a new mixer by having a bake sale!”

You both laugh when suddenly someone plows into you and knocks you over. “Hey! Watch where you’re going!” You shout.

It's a really short boy maybe a foot shorter than you. He has black hair and dark, tired eyes. He glares at you and shouts “Fuckass!” then stands up and starts running again.

“Are you ok?” Jane asks worried.

You just laugh and say “Yeah. Or at least better than he is.”

She grins and asks “Who was that anyways? I’ve never seen him around. Maybe he’s new? That would explain the running.”

The eight of you all get inside and start heading to your separate lockers. Yours is in the east wing on the first floor. Crap, your first class is on the third floor in the north wing. You dump all of your stuff except your binder in your locker, and rush to your class as fast as possible.

Right as you walk in and sit down, the bell rings. Something, or someone, kicks the back of your chair. “Heeeeeeeey John!”

You spin around in your seat to see none other than Vriska Serket herself. “Hey! I didn’t know we had English together!”

She laughs. “Neither did I! Anyways! Did you hear about Fussyfangs and that creepy Rose chick?”

You grin and roll your eyes. “By Fussyfangs do you mean Kanaya Maryam and by ‘creepy Rose chick’ do you mean Rose Lalonde? If so, then yes.”

The teacher walks in and quites the class. He goes over basic first day stuff. Rules. A summary of what you’re going to learn. Punishments and rewards. The usual. The first day back is always pretty boring.

The rest of the day rushes by pretty quickly. That is, until you get to the class you’ve been anticipating all summer. Filming. You absolutely love movies and you’ve always been interested in the behind the scene stuff. You even hurried so you would be one of the first kids there. You were super excited until he walked in.

He takes a seat in the back of the room. The bell rings and the teacher walks in. She gets straight to it and tells the class what they’ll be doing all year. There’s a film festival at the end of the year. Students have to partner up and then work together to make a movie to enter in the film festival.

Everyone practically flies out of their seat and starts finding a partner. Everyone except you and him. You don’t have any friends in this class and he’s new so he doesn’t have any friends at all.

You realize everyone is paired up except the two of you. Hesitantly, you stand up and walk over to him. He glances up and you then groans. “Ugh. It’s you.”

Trying not to be offended, you chuckle. “Ok. Listen. We got off to a pretty bad start. Also, were stuck working together. We might as well make the best of it.”

He sighs and says “Fine. My name’s Karkat.”

You giggle, and under your breath say “Beep beep, meow.”

His reaction makes you laugh even harder because he looks at you like you’re the stupidest person alive. “Well, it’s nice to meet you Karkat. My name’s John.”


	2. First Day- Karkat

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and today is your first day at Maple Valley High. Or at least it will be in 2 hours. Its 4 am, and you’ve been up all night.

Today is your first day. You’re the new kid. Ugh. It’s going to suck. At least you might make friends here unlike at your last school. It’s highly unlikely though. You’re a total asswipe to everyone.

Since you have two hours, and you’re not going to get any sleep, you decide to watch a movie. You crawl out of bed, and rummage through the pile of RomComs under your bed. You pull out one of your favorites, Just Friends.

You can just relate to Chris so much. He’s a loser that falls for a beautiful girl he has no chance with. Except, you “play for the other team”. That’s one of the many reasons why you are friendless and single.

It’s finally 6, and your alarm starts to unnecessarily buzz. You reach over from your pile of blankets and pillows on the floor, grab the cord, and yank it out of the wall. Well, time to get ready.

You crawl out of the pile and start getting dressed. As you’re pulling on a gray shirt, your dad walks in and greets you “Good morning! How do you feel about your first day?” You sarcastically respond with “Just peachy.”

His smile drops and he says “I know that this move was hard on you, but we couldn’t have stayed where we were.” Ugh, you’re such a selfish shit stain. “I know..... I’m sorry for being rude.” He just smiles at you and walks over and kisses you on the head. “It’s ok. I have to go to work now. I love you.” You mumble back “I love you too dad.”

Your stomach grumbles, but you don’t have time for breakfast. The bus will be at your stop any minute and you can’t miss it. You pull on a sweatshirt, swing your backpack over your shoulder, and head out the front door.

While you’re waiting, you yawn a couple of times. These stupid freshmen are acting like fucking puppies. They’re so excited for high school.

The bus finally pulls up, and you make sure to be the first one on. You walk all the way to the back and you sit down in the single person seat. You put in your headphones so you don’t have to listen to these idiots swoon over high school. The bus ride is long and boring and lonely. You’re getting ready for high school already!

It finally pulls up to the school. You wait for everyone to get off then you stand up and shuffle down the aisle and down the steps.

Oh shit. You just remembered you have no idea where any of the classes are or even where your locker is at. Your schedule says your locker is somewhere in the North wing. Ugh. Why don’t you know which way is north or south or east or even fucking west. Ok. Wait. The sun rises in the east right? Or was it west? You’re pretty sure its east. You look at the sun and say “never eat soggy waffles.” Ok. That’s north.

You start running because you’ve probably wasted enough time trying to figure this out. You’re almost to the door when you run in to someone. You both go flying. You turn to look at him and oh my god he is gorgeous. You’re spacing out and just staring at him when he yells something. You snap back into reality, regain your composure and yell “Fuckass!” before standing up and continuing your run.

You get inside still flustered. Those bright blue eyes. You can’t get them out of your head. You shake your head and find your locker. You unlock it, toss your stuff in, and look at your schedule.

You have science first period and luckily it’s on the first floor. You wander around slightly more calm than you were before. You’re about to go into the room when _he_ runs past. You really hope he didn’t notice you.

You walk in and shuffle to the back of the class. You completely space out. You don’t really need to listen anyway. It’s just stupid stuff like rules, procedures and stuff. You spend the rest of the day doing just that. Spacing out.

You’re pretty sure it’s like 8th period right now. The class is filming. You sat in the back and spaced out. The usual.

Something grabs your attention. Well, someone actually. You look up. Oh shit. You groan “ugh. It’s you.” He just smiles. What the hell? “Ok. Listen. We got off to a pretty bad start. Also, were stuck working together. We might as well make the best of it.” You sigh. “Fine. My names Karkat.” He giggles and you’re pretty sure he said “Beep beep meow.” Oh my god. He is the biggest idiot on the planet. “Well, it’s nice to meet you Karkat. My names John.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the second chapter! i typed a little bit more this time like i promised! i also made my paragraphs bigger, but didn't make a giant block of text. yay! P.S. Ignore the nest note box. that was supposed to be for chapter 1. i dont know how it got here. or how to get rid of it.....


	3. movie???

ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]  
EB: hey is this Karkat?  
CG: YES YOU IDIOT.  
EB: ok cool!  
CG: WHY ARE YOU SO FUCKING HAPPY ALL THE TIME?  
EB: theres a ton of things in the world to be happy about!  
CG: UGH. YOU SOUND LIKE ONE OF THOSE STUPID, TOUCHY FEELY SCHOOL COUNSELORS.  
EB: thanks!  
CG: IT WASN’T A COMPLIMENT FUCKASS.  
EB: haha I know that Karkat! Im just trying to be positive! anyways, if were gonna be working together on this movie we should become friends and get to know each other! what do you like to do in your free time?  
CG: UGH. FINE. I ENJOY ROMCOMS AND COMPUTER PROGRAMMING. HAPPY?  
EB: really? I personally like action movies more. I do computer programing too though!  
CG: WELL HOPEFULLY YOURE BETTER AT IT THAN I AM.  
EB: haha probably not. Im terrible.  
CG: SO AM I.  
EB: well my friend Roxy takes a computer programming class and she says there’s this guy named Sollux that’s an absolute genius with computers.  
CG: WOW. I WISH I WAS GOOD AT IT.  
EB: haha me too.  
CG: WELL, I HAVE TO GO. I’LL TALK TO YOU LATER I GUESS. BYE.  
EB: bye!  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling ectoBiologist [EB]  


You log out of pesterchum and smile. Karkat is actually a lot cooler than you originally thought! You should hang out with him so time and watch movies or something. The two of you could watch your action movies and his romcoms! Just thinking about it makes you happy!

Also, he is new so he doesn’t really have any friends yet which sucks because he’s pretty cool. You could probably introduce him to the gang…. Yeah! They’d love him! You hope… alright, so how are you going to get them all together…. Ooh! Movie! you could ask everyone if they wanted to go to a movie, and then you could ask Karkat and say it’s just going to be you there. You don’t want to lie, but he probably wouldn’t come if he knew everyone was going to be there…. 

It’s settled then! What movie though? And when? Well, it’s Tuesday today, so people will have to plan for this Friday. Alright, so the day is decided. To the internet! You look up what movies are playing on Friday. Hmmmm theres Divergent, Mr. Peabody and Sherman, and The Muppets most wanted. The only one that would even enjoy the last two is Jade…. So Divergent it is! You start a memo and include everyone except Karkat.  


ectoBiologist [EB] RIGHT NOW opened a memo on board Movie???  
EB: hey so I thought it would be fun if we all hung out on Friday and went to see divergent. You guys in?  
TG: sure dude. Can I bring Terezi with? She hasn’t shut up about it since she heard they made it into a movie.  
EB: sure! The more the merrier!  
TT: thanks Egderp  
TG: im down! Btw if davey gets to bring that blind chick then im inviting that hottie Solluz  
TG: *sollux  
EB: haha alright sounds fun  
GT: an action packed film sounds like an adventure! Sign me up!  
TT: if jakes going im going.  
GG: a movie sounds like a ton of fun! I kinda wanted to go see the muppets most wanted but oh well!  
TT: Well, it seems everyone else is going. Also, considering that Dave and Roxy are both bringing people, I’m going to assume that Kanaya can join us.  
GG: oh gosh! A movie? that would be so much fun! Count me in!  
EB: alright! So we have ummm 12 people coming  
TT: 12? I believe it’s 11, because there’s the eight of us and Dave, Roxy, and I are all inviting other people.  
EB: yeah, but im also bringing someone!  
TT: Oh?  
EB: yup! You guys will meet him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, so it's been a couple weeks since i last posted and im sooooo sorry! my school switched to these stupid computerized standardized tests called SBAC and there exhausting sons o' bitches


	4. Karkat's Past

“Ugh!” You roll away from your computer. Why the hell did you tell him you had to go? Go do what? Lay in bed, watching RomComs and crying, then falling asleep? Woohoo. So much fun. And Jesus, does he have any idea how adorable and hot he is?  


You throw yourself on your bed and groan again. You hear a knock and roll over on to your back and say “come in.” your dad slowly opens the door and peeks his head in. “You ok?” he asks concerned. You laugh a little. “Yeah… just this guy….” Your dad snickers and raised an eyebrow, “oh?” You throw a pillow at him and scream “Shut up!” and then roll off your bed and hide on the other side. He chuckles and throws the pillow back, “ok you dork! Anyways, dinners ready. We’re having a meal fit for kings: mac and cheese.” You peek up over the edge of your bed and narrow your eyebrows. “Alright. Ill be out in a minute.” He smiles at you and closes your door.  


God. Why is your dad so nice? He tries so hard to make you happy and safe. That’s one of the big reasons you moved here.  


You were being bullied and beaten up pretty much every single day, and eventually you just couldn’t handle it anymore. So you started cutting. After a pretty deep cut, you panicked. You thought you were going to die. You didn’t want to die. You just wanted to feel a little less pain in your heart. Get rid of the numb feeling that seemed to control you. You rushed out of your room screaming for him and he came running down the hall to see you standing there with tears rushing down your face and blood gushing down your scar covered arm. You looked up at him and asked in a shaky voice “am I going to die?” he just started crying. Harder than you. He rushed over to you, and picked you up. He ran out the front door, opened the passenger door of his car, and set you down. He ran around to the other side and got in and barely had his door closed when he sped off to the hospital. When you got there, he charged in, sad and scared. “Help! Please someone help!” at that point you blacked out, and you remember thinking you were dying.  


You snap back to reality when you hear your dad say “Karkat? Karkat!” you look up and realize you’re curled up in the corner sobbing. “Oh. Sorry… I didn’t mean to freak you out. I was just remembering it. He walked around your bed and sat next to you. “I think about it too sometimes. Just remembering it scares me and breaks my heart all over again.” He wraps his arm around your shoulder and sighs. You lean your head on his shoulder. After a few minutes of silence, he pats your knee.  


“Alright, the mac and cheese is probably getting cold.” You think about cold mac and cheese compared to its warm, gooey counterpart. “Oh fuck no!” you basically launch onto your feet and run to the tiny dining room, where it’s sitting on the table. You pull out your chair and sit down. Your dad walks in chuckling, “Hungry?” You just nod because you’ve already begun shoving forkfuls of macaroni in your mouth. He laughs again and sits down before doing the same.  


After the both of you can’t eat another bite he asks “how was your day?” You smile, “pretty good actually.” He raises an eyebrow before jokingly asking “Does it have to do with this cute boy my little punk has a crush on?” You start blushing and stutter out “n-no. Who said that?” At this point, he breaks into a full laugh. “suuuuuure.” He says teasingly. “Ugh. Ok. Fine. Were partners in my film class, and we talked a lot during class today. I gave him my pesterchum and he messaged me, and we had a tiny, insignificant conversation that still managed to brighten my day.” Your dad just gives you this creepy looking smile and wiggles his eyebrows at you, “Oooooooooooh!” You groan. You swear he has the mind of a teenage girl…. But you still love him. He laughs, “Sooo what’s his name? How did you meet? Is he gay? Is he cute? Tell me everything.” You start laughing because at this point is excitement is making even you laugh. “His name is John Egbert. I met him because I was running around trying to find my locker and plowed into him, then later discovered we have that film class together. I honestly have no idea if he is or not. We’ve only been friends for like two days. And he is very very cute.” This time he giggles like a teenage girl. “Alright! Well, I’m going to clean up while you take a shower. Just don’t take too much time.” He said the last part with a wink. You started blushing furiously. “Sh-shut up! I don’t do that. God!” He sarcastically nods his head and says “ok. Sure.”  


You groan and go get ready for your shower. You walk into your room and dig through your closet. Hmmm. Ok. We have an oversized gray sweatshirt, some red boxers, and a pair of black pajama pants. You pile them over your arm like a butler holding a towel or napkin or whatever the hell it is a butler drapes over their arm. You walk down the hall and into the bathroom. You set the clothes on the counter, and grab a towel from the cabinet in the bathroom. You slowly start undressing, tossing the clothing into the clothes hamper. You look at yourself in the mirror. You trace the outline of your ribs with your finger, watching it in the mirror. You’re so scrawny and pale, and your hair is a mess. You look back at yourself and then you smile. A genuine smile. You don’t know why, but you aren’t complaining. It’s a nice feeling.  


You finally stop looking at yourself, and turn the shower on. You’re waiting for it to warm up, when you hear your dads voice through the door, “Remember, if one things long, the other will be.” You throw your head back in frustration and groan. “Shut up!” his only response I a short chuckle. You turn around and stick your arm under the water to feel how hot it is. Perfect! You pull the curtain back and step in, instantly feeling hot water run down your body. Showers are so wonderful and calm.  


You sigh a happy, content sigh. This is insane. You’ve been going to this school for what, two days. You made a friend on your first. Wow. A school where not everyone hates you. That’s an interesting concept. You hope you make more friends. Friends seem pretty cool! You doubt you’ll make anymore, but you’d be fine if John is your only friend.  
You wash your hair, body, and face then shut the water off. You step out onto the rug on the floor and start drying off. You pull on the boxers then the pajama pants and sweatshirt. You open the bathroom door and you’re instantly attacked by cold air from the hallway. You walk down the hallway and as you past your dad’s room, you open the door and say “night dad. Love you.” “Love you too you dork. Night.” You close his door and walk to your room. You open your door, walk in, and crawl under your covers, and close your eyes thinking about how happy things are. And, for the first time in your life, you fall asleep without any trouble.


	5. Terezi and John: Meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooooo sorry! i lost my writing gusto because of the damn sims 3 and making a cutesy johnkat family in it! but, my friend got me back on track, so heres chapter 5!

As soon as your butt hit the seat of the car, three pairs of eyes turned and looked at you. You nervously laughed, “what?” Dave gets straight to the point. “Who’s the person you’re bringing?” You relax, now knowing they aren’t mad about something. You roll your eyes and say “You’ll meet him on Friday.” Rose raises an eyebrow and questions, “Him?” You just laugh, because you already know she’s “assessing” you and is probably coming with an infinite number of explanantions as to why youre gay, even though you’re not a homosexual. “Yes, Rose. Him. It’s just this guy in my film class that im FRIENDS with.” She narrows her eyes for a few seconds before simply saying “Ok.” You shake your head and laugh. As soon as you get to school, you have one thing on your mind: Karkat. Not in like a gay way. You just want to ask him about the movie because you’re just that excited.  


Youre still not entirely sure why Rose constantly questions your sexuality. At first, it bothered you, but after a while, you stopped caring. Besides, she never tries to force you to talk about it or say you’re gay or something like that. She basically just suggests the idea, waits for the denial, then says “ok” and moves on.  


The bell signaling that first period is starting is what snaps you back to reality. You look around and realize you’re standing in an empty hallway, which is NOT where you’re English class is. “Shit!” you start running and get to your English class about 3 minutes late. You slowly walk into the classroom. The teacher looks at you and says “Mr. Egbert, please take a seat.” You walk to where your seat is in front of Vriska, with everyone’s eyes following you, and you plop down in it. You feel a thud on your butt through the chair. You turn around and look at Vriska, who mouths “why are you late?” You just shrug and turn around and look forward.  
As soon as the bell rang, you rushed out of the room. You were rushing to your second period on the second floor, when you ran into somebody. You hear them shout “Fuckass!” and then you just start giggling. “Hey Karkat. We really have to stop doing this.” You look over at Karkat. He blinks a couple times, and his face flushes. “Oh god. I’m so sorry.” You chuckle and say “It’s alright! I was the one not paying attention.” You stand up and help him up. The two of you were walking to your classes together since his is close to yours, when you remembered the movie.  


“Oh! So I was wondering if you wanted to go see Divergent with me this Friday.” An expression that you didn’t quite process crossed his face as he slightly tensed up. “Th-this Friday? Divergent?” he stutters out. You grin and say “Yeah! You don’t have to come if you don’t want to though.” You felt like the last part was necessary because of the way he reacted. He quickly answers with “No! I mean, yes. I’d like to see Divergent with you.” You chuckle as your face brightens! “Great! I’ll see you then!” He smiled at you, which looked slightly awkward, but nice, on his usually grumpy face.  


You walked into your Social Studies class and sat in your seat. “Glad I’m not late to this class.” You muttered to yourself. Some girl next to you said “Where you late to your last class?” You looked at her in utter disbelief and asked “How did you even hear that?” She giggled and said, a little bit too cheerfully, “Oh, it’s just one of the perks of being blind!” You stupidly asked “You’re blind?” She “looked” at you and said “Yes dumbass. What did you think the red glasses were for?” You just shrugged. After a few seconds, she said “Well?” Then you realized that she’s blind, and that shrugs indeed do not make a noise. “Oh. Sorry. I thought they were just cool glasses or whatever. My friend Dave, and his bro wear some.” She got really excited and asked “You know Dave?” You laughed and said “Yeah! I’ve known him since like middle school!” She grinned hugely and said “I met him last year, but we became good friends this summer!” Then it all clicked. “Ohhhhh, you’re Terezi! Wait, if you’re blind, then why are you going to a movie?” She giggled. “Mostly just to meet his other friends. He’s wanted me to for a while. Also, my imagination is pretty vivid, and its fun making my own sort of movie using just what I hear, then comparing my version to the actual version with Dave!”  


At this point, the teacher says “Ms. Pyrope and Mr. Egbert, would you care to share with the class what seems to be so interesting and important?” You’re face flushes, but Terezi instantly speaks up, sounding annoyed and says “I just asked what was on the board, because, you know, I’m sort of blind.” The teacher blinks a couple times and spits out a few apologies. You looked at Terezi in true shock, wondering how she came up with an excuse so quickly. She grinned and gave a thumbs up sign. Wow. You can see why Dave is friends with her.


	6. Date?

You literally can’t believe what’s happening tonight. A date! And with a cute guy! A really cute guy! It was so out of the blue, and he was completely relaxed about it. If you had to ask a guy out on a date, you’re pretty sure you’d pass out!  
Wait. What the hell are you supposed to wear? “Ugh!” You shout and flop onto your bed. Then, you groan for extra measure. You hear the sound of your door swing open and your dad’s voice ask “Karkat?” You roll over, glance at him, and sigh. He chuckles and asks “Are you nervous?” He takes one look at the “no duh” face you make, and laughs again. “What seems to be the issue?” You sit up and stare at your closet, closely. “I have no clue what to wear.” Your dad stands up, walks to your closet, digs around for a little, then tosses some dark wash skinny jeans and a tight-ish band tee at you. He then walks to your desk and hands you your rubber wristbands. “There you go. I’ll step out of the room, so you can change.” You stare at him in disbelief as he walks out of the room.  


You sigh and shake your head then stand up. You change into what he picked out, then looked at yourself. He knocks on the door, and you yell “Come in!” without taking your eyes away from yourself. He gasps, so you turn and look at him. “I look like a dumbass…” His expression instantly changes, and now he’s looking at you like you are a dumbass. “No. Nope. Nada. No dumbass here. Karkat, you look amazing. I mean look at you! The tight clothes show off your body. Especially your butt. Butts are important.” You start blushing furiously, and wonder just what the hell is wrong with your dad. Before you can say anything else, he grabs your shoulders, and leads you out of the room. “Now let’s get you to your date!”  


You walk out of the front door, and sit in the passenger seat of the car. The car ride to the theater is short, thank god. The less time spent with your dad being a teenage girl over your love life, the better. You step out of the car, and say “Thanks dad. Love you.” Youre about to close the door when he says “Wait! Karkat, be safe.” You give him a weird look, then he winks and drops a condom on the passenger seat. “Oh god!” You close the door and walk away, with your face looking like a tomato.  


You step into the movie theater, buy your ticket, then walk into the area where you buy concessions. The first thing you see is deep black hair, and a bright, brilliant blue shirt. Woah. He was easy to fine. “Butts are important.” Echoes in your mind, so you look at his butt before he notices you. Ok. So dad was right. Butts are important. Especially that one.  


He looks at his wrist, most likely checking his watch, then takes a quick scan of the room. Oh god. Here he comes. You’ve been standing here staring at his butt. What if he asks why you didn’t come up to him? Before you can continue with your internal freak out, he says “Hey! I’m glad you made it! I wasn’t sure if you would come.” You furrow your brows at him, questioningly. “Why?” He makes a mini frown, and responds with “Well, when I first asked, you got all tense of stuff. Anyways, I’m glad you’re here! You look awesome.” You blush, hopefully unnoticeably.  


>/p>

“Oh! I have some people I want you to meet!” he says excitedly. Wait, what? Why are there other people here on your date with John? Is it like a double date or something? He grabs your hand, and quickly drags you over to a big group of people standing around talking. “Hey guys! I want you all to meet Karkat.” They all introduce themselves, but your hardly paying attention. This isn’t a double date. It’s not even a date at all. He invited you as a friend. Of course he did. Why would he, or anyone for that matter, want to date a grumpy freak like you?  


You just smile and nod at all of them then say “Excuse me. I have to use the restroom.” You quickly walk away, and into the bathrooms. You lock yourself in the closest stall, and you cry. How could you be so stupid? You spent the past few days being so excited about your “date” only to realize that you’re a total dumbass, and he just wants to be friends.  


You hear the bathroom door open and close, and try to stop crying. Unsuccessfully. There’s a knock on your stall door, and you hear a guy with a lisp say “Hello? Are you ok?” You think it’s this guy named Sollux, from the group of people you just met. You take a big breath in, and slowly breath out. “Yeah, I’m ok. Just a dipshit is all.” You unlock the stall and walk past him. You fill your hands with cold water at the sink, and splash it on your face. “If you’re ok, then why were you crying…?”  


You sigh, knowing you can’t really get out of this. “I thought I was going on a date with John. Turns out, it’s just a big friend group thing.” You feel a hand on your back, and look at the person it’s attached to. “I’m sorry dude. He didn’t tell you, because he thought you would be scared to meet his other friends, and not show up.” You sigh. “It’s alright. It’s not that big of a deal. Oh, and thanks, for you know, helping me calm down.” He smiles at you and says “No problem! Now let’s go watch that movie!”  


The two of you walk out together, and join the rest of the group. You all pass your tickets to the ticket-collector person, or whatever they’re called, then walk to theater 7. John grabs your hand again and says “C’mon!” then leads you to the front, with the rest of the group in tow. He sits down right next to you, and even offers to share his popcorn with you, since you didn’t buy any.  


After about ten minutes of previews, the movie finally starts. Between the two of you, about a fourth of the popcorn is already gone. About halfway through the movie, there’s barely any popcorn left. You both reach into the bucket, and fish around for some, when your hands graze each other’s. You stiffen, and sort of flinch away, but he doesn’t react at all. No more popcorn tonight.  


After the movie ended, the group went to an ice cream shop, for some, surprise, ice cream. Everyone paired up at different tables. You sat down at a random table after you ordered. You were looking down, eating your ice cream, when John sits down in the seat across from you. “That movie was epic!” he says with a grin plastered to his face. He takes a big spoonful of ice cream, and you have to resist the urge to laugh at the small dribble of ice cream sliding down his chin. You smile back and said “I know! The books are better though.” You say with a laugh. “Aren’t they always?”  


Tonight actually improved from what it was when you were crying. Even if he doesn’t have any interest in you, you can still enjoy his company as a friend! Yeah, being boyfriends would be a whole hell of a lot better, but, you’re pretty content with this.  


After everyone finishes their ice cream, some of the other kids pulled out their phones to call their parents to pick them up. You included. A couple minutes pass, and two of them leave saying goodbye and hugging everyone. It’s the Sollux dude, and this chick that looks kina drunk. Next, it’s this girl in a long red skirt, who kisses this blonde nerdy looking girl before walking out. Then, your dad shows up.  


You say bye to the remaining people, then walk out. As soon as you get in the car, your dad shoots hundreds of questions at you. “Dad! Calm down! I was wrong, it wasn’t a date. But, before you preach about how I’ll find the right guy, I just want you to know that I still had fun.” He smiles and says “Well alright. Little bummed my boy didn’t snatch himself a boyfriend, but at least you had fun.” Right. At least you had fun. That’s all that matters for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok. so i havent read or watched divergent, so im sorry for not having them really talk much about the movie! ;(


	7. Chapter 7

ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]

EB: hey karkat are you awake?  
CG: YEAH.   
CG: WHY ARE YOU?  
EB: I couldn’t sleep  
EB: I don’t know why  
CG: OH. WELL THAT SUCKS.  
EB: haha kinda  
EB: im just glad that youre up so I have someone to talk to  
CG: OH. HAHA YEAH.   
EB: so did you have fun earlier tonight?  
CG: ACTUALLY YEAH. I WASN’T REALLY EXPECTING A GIANT GROUP OF PEOPLE THOUGH  
EB: oh….   
EB: yeah sorry  
EB: I didn’t think you would show up if you knew they would all be there  
EB: you don’t really seem to like new people very much  
CG: REALLY? WHAT GAVE YOU THAT IDEA? WAS IT THE CUSSING? OR MAYBE MY OH SO CHARMING PERSONALITY? WAIT. NO. ITS MY SARCASM RIGHT?  
EB: haha well a little bit of all three but they all seemed to like you which is good  
CG: OK GOOD  
EB: so do you maybe want to hang out tomorrow and spend the night or something?  
EB: you could bring your favorite movies and we could marathon all night and take turns picking the movie or something  
CG: SURE. ILL ASK TOMMOROW.   
EB: how does 4 sound?  
CG: THAT SHOULD WORK.  
EB: alright!  
CG: FOR NOW IM GONNA GET SOME SLEEP.  
CG: YOU SHOULD TOO.  
EB: haha ill try  
EB: night karkat  
CG: NIGHT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am sooooooooooooooooooo sorry i havent posted in months! i have had writers block for a while, and ive been really busy with my summer homework for my english class next year. also, due to the long wait, and the short chapter, im posting two today.


	8. Chapter 8

“Hey dad. I was wondering, can my friend Karkat spend the night tonight?” You ask with a big, sweet smile on your face. “I don’t see why not. What time is he coming over?” Your smile turns into a grin and you say “He should be here around 4.” “Ill order pizza for dinner then! However, you have to clean the house first, especially your room.” You groan. “Ugh. Alright. You got yourself a deal.”  


You decide to start with the dishes. After unloading and reloading the dishwasher, you decide to wipe the counters off. You flick on the faucet, only to get sprayed with freezing cold water. “Dad!” you shout. The only response is a short laugh and “Got ya!” You shut the water off, and pull the rubber band off of the spray nozzle.  


Pulling of your now wet shirt, you walk upstairs to your room. You grab a random shirt from your closet and put it on, and start cleaning your room. After that, you vacuum, sweep, and mop the floors.  


After you finish cleaning the house, you plop down on the couch to watch tv until he gets here. Before you know it, you hear the doorbell ring. You excitedly jump up, shut the tv off, and rush to the door. You open the door with a smile, and see Karkat awkwardly standing in your doorway. “Come on in!” you say as you step to the side. He turns and waves at the driver of the car on the street, that you assume is his dad, then walks into the house. His probably dad drives away, but not before he…. winks? You walk inside and close the door behind you.  


“Where do I put my stuff?” Karkat asks kinda sheepishly. “Oh, you can just toss ‘em on the couch. We’re crashing in here tonight. Also, my dad’s ordering pizza for dinner if that’s ok.” He grins “Pizza is more than fine! Oh. Here are the movies I brought.” He hands you a stack of about five movies. “Oh! I completely forgot about the movies. I had to clean the house. Hold on.” You walk up to your room and grab your own five movies, after some searching. You walk back down, and hand him your choices.  


After a minute of silence, and looking at your movies, he looks up and says “All of these have Nick Cage in them…” You laugh and scratch your head. “Yeah! He’s my favorite actor. Anyways, since you’re the guest, you pick the first movie!” He grins, and shuffles through his movies. He decides on one and pops it into the DVD player. “Failure to Launch.” He says as he sits on the couch next to you.  


As the credits are rolling, you grin and say “That was actually pretty good!” Karkat rolls his eyes and says “Well duh. I DO have good taste as surprising as that sounds.” Your dad walks in and asks “Do you want me to order pizza now that the movie is over?” As you’re putting in Con Air, you say “That’d be perfect! Thanks dad.” He just smiles, walks into the kitchen, and pulls out his phone. You sit back down and ceremoniously announce “Ladies and gentlemen! Im presenting to you the cinema masterpiece Con Air.”  


About thirty minutes later, the doorbell rings. Assuming it’s the pizza guy, you grab the check your dad wrote off the counter, and answer the door. “Hi, how’re you doing?” the pizza dude asks. “Good! And yourself?” you politely ask. “Pretty good! Alright. I got a medium cheese, a medium pepperoni, and a liter of root beer. That’ll be $47.95” You grin and hand him the check. “Have a nice night.” He says before walking back to his car. “You too!”  


You walk into the kitchen, and place the pizzas and the soda on the counter. You grab paper plates from the cupboard next to the fridge. You hand one to Karkat as he walks into the kitchen, and then start piling slices onto your own plate. After both of you have filled your plates, you sit on the couch to continue the movie while eating.  


About 3 movies, 2 pizzas, and 1 liter of soda later, you make a bag of popcorn while Karkat is putting in his next choice. You walk back into the living room, shaking the bag of popcorn. As you open it you ask “So, what’d you pick?” He shows the case to you, and you read the title Just Friends. “I watched it on my first day of school here, at like 4 A.M. because I couldn’t sleep.” He says with an awkward grin.  


He returns to his spot on the couch, and yawns. You glance at the clock on the microwave and realize it’s already around 12. You sit next to him, and offer him the bag of popcorn. He takes a handful, and lazily eats it, while focusing on the screen. About two thirds through the movie, you feel a weight on your shoulder. You glance down, and see Karkat drooped over, with his head on your shoulder. He must’ve fallen asleep. He looks really… peaceful. He’s normally so tense or angry, so it’s nice to see him like this. You start to giggle as you notice a purring noise coming from him.  


You decide to shut off the tv and go to bed yourself. You lean to the side to grab the remote, when Karkat ends up falling to the side, onto you. What the hell do you do know? You can’t really get up without waking him up, but if you decided to just sleep like this, it would look weird, and you’d probably be questioned by your dad… Screw it. You shut the tv off, and set the remote back on the side table. You grab the blanket that’s hanging over the back of the couch. You adjust yourself a little bit, then you spread the blanket over Karkat and yourself.  


You spend the next hour or so trying to think of an excuse to give to Karkat and your dad in the morning. While youre thinking, Karkat moves farther up the couch, and nuzzles his head into your neck, most likely completely unaware of what’s happening. Your arm is also starting to get kinda sore, from stiffly sitting in the same spot for an hour, so you decide to just drape your arm over Karkat. You’ll just explain everything in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hands you a cliche movie sleepover, fluff(ish), johnkat chapter* i know that this scenario is incredibly over used by johnkat writers, and im super sorry, but it helped me get back on track and get out of my block, meaning more updates! (hopefully) if i come up with something better later, ill probably replace this chapter when i revise and change after im done with the entire fic.  
> p.s. i feel like my karkat is terrible, so if you have any recommendations as to how to write him better, thatd be great  
> p.s.s Do you guys really care if the movie project is the driving force? because i realized i know nothing about film making. so if you want that to be more in the fic, and you for whatever reason know about the movie making process, id love to hear it.

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter! if youre reading this, thank you! im very very sorry if its really short. i will try really hard to make it longer. it will probably happen anyways as i get further into the story.


End file.
